iStill Love Freddie
by Poywhere
Summary: Carly and Freddie get back together but what happens when they get into a fight? Can they live without each other? MAJOR CREDDIE! Better than what you think.
1. iThink About Carly

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

I'm just laying in my bed reading a book, when Carly just popped up in my mind. I have no idea why. Then i started thinking about when i saved her life. She kissed me.

**_Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"So you don't want me to be your girlfriend" asked Carly_

_"No I do" I answered "I think we should wait a while, Til i'm out of this cast and this whole hero thing wears off"_

_"and then if you still want to be my girlfriend i'll be really psyched about it" I Said._

_

* * *

_

and Carly agreed to my offer and 1-min later and i realized what a mistake that was. That was the stupidest mistake i have ever made in MY life breaking up with CARLY.

It's been 7 months since that happened and i turned 17 but Carly's 16, and Sam's 16. But I'm still taller than both of them. But in my opinion I'm different instead of that hair look my Mom gives me my hair is down, I'm wearing leather jackets now, I've got a motorcycle, i work out in a gym. But i hope that Carly will get back together with me and not because I've changed.

And the next chance i get to make a move on Carly i'll use it.

* * *

**Sorry it was short i'm new to this. The next chapter is called iThink About Freddie.**


	2. iThink About Freddie

**Carly's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**I was playing Violin God when i heard the elevator door opened. That's when Freddie popped up in my mind. Just like when he broke up with me i was playing Violin God when Freddie entered

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_"There you are" I said_

_"Here i am" Freddie said "Spencer tell you i was coming over?"_

_"Yeah he said you wanted to fix something on the iCarly site" I answered._

_"I'm just going to bump up the the speed" Freddie remarked "With this 8-cord 3 gigshert sever"_

_"Ohhh I love it when you talk all techy" i said happily "Really?" asked Freddie_

_"Yeah it cute and geeky at the the same time it's Cukey" I answered. "You've never called my tech talk Cukey before" Freddie said with a flirty tone._

_"Well that was because you know - an item" I responded. _

_

* * *

_

Then i kissed him. It was amazing (just like him) but like 5-min later he broke up with me because he thought he was just "_Bacon_" where the heck did he get that from? BUt since then he's changed a lot, he wears leather jackets, he works out at an gym, he's a LOT cuter, and he has a cool motorcycle.

But i hope he still loves me because i still love him.


	3. iSee Carly DayDreaming

**Sam's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

I was walking down the hallway to go see Carly, then i bumped into Griffin.

"Hey Sam" said Griffin "What?" I asked coldly.

"Nothing" answered Griffin. Wow what a pee-wee jerk. I mean like he's so into his stupid pee-wee babies.

I opened Carly's door and i saw Spencer laying on the couch staring at he t.v.

"Hey Spence" I said "Hi" Spencer answered very shaky.

"What's Wrong?" I asked

"Hm" answered Spencer. "Never mind" I said. As i got into the elevator to go upstairs to see if Carly was there. When the elevator opened upstairs i saw Carly staring into space, daydreaming or thinking about something, while Violin God was playing.

"Carly?" i asked "Carly?"

"CARLY!" i yelled "Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Carly.

"Whoa Sam when did you get here?" asked Carly

"Why were you daydreaming?" i asked" "Sam answer my question!" Carly responded.

"I took the elevator up here!" i answered. "Now my question"

"I was playing Violin God" Carly answered.

"What about the the the stare into space thing?" i said

"What?" Carly said.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

"What?" i asked. I did not want Sam to know i was daydreaming about Freddie.

"Carly you were Daydreaming" Sam said.

"Was not"

"So was"

"Was not!"

"Yes you were Carly"

"No i wasn't Sam!"

"Fine i'll just tell everybody"

"You would not"

"Then tell me Carly!"

"Promise you won't tell anybody" i demanded

"Promise" Sam responded

I took a deep breath and told Sam.

"I was daydreaming about" then i paused.

"Abouttttttt" Sam said trying to continue the conversation.

"About Freddie" i answered

"No seriously"

"Seriously Freddie"

"No seriously"

"Sam it was Freddie"

"Freddie!" Sam yelled like heck.

"Don't tell him" i said very demanding.

"Fine if you if i won't, i will" Sam said.

"No!" i screamed

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine I'll Tell Him!" i yelled

"I just hope he likes me back like he used to" I thought

* * *

**Hey peoples! Hope you like the chapter! Just so you know i've got the rest of the story planned out and at the end is a very surprising turn.**

**The Next chapter is called iFigure Things Out and then iTell Each Othe**


	4. iTrick Carly and Freddie

**Hey guys i know i said this chapter will be called iFigure Things Out but i changed it. Carly and Freddie start dating in Chapter 7 or 8.**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**Yesterday i told Sam that i still loved Freddie. Since then Me and Sam have been trying to make up a plan that will make Freddie fall in love with me again, if he hasn't already.

* * *

"Let's get to work" i said

"Right" Sam agreed

_3 hours later_

"The plan's amazing!" i exclaimed

"i know right" Sam said happily like she was some great "Make a person fall in love with you" planner.

This plan will totally make Freddie fall in love with me.

* * *

_Next Day at School_

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I was getting my books out of my locker when Sam walked over to me.

"What Sam" i said

"Look Benson, do you want to make Carly fall in love with you?" Sam asked

"Because i care nitwit" Sam responded. "I can help you"

"How?" i asked

"I just can" Sam answered.

"Sam i know you can't" I said "Bye"

"Benson!" Sam yelled. Then Sam walked over to me a pinned me, down but i countered it.

"Whoa when did you get so strong?" Sam exclaimed

"Same time the voice got lower" I responded

"Nub just come over my house after school" Sam demanded

"Fine" i said.

* * *

_After School_

I knocked on Sam's door a couple times before she answered.

"Let's get to work" i said

"Right" Sam agreed

_3 hours later_

"The plan's amazing!" i exclaimed

"i know right" Sam said happily like she was some great "Make a person fall in love with you" planner.

This plan will totally make Carly fall in love with me.

* * *

**Hey Creddie shippers hope you liked it! The next chapter will be called iFigure Things Out, then iTell Each Other and then iKnow How It Happened.**


	5. iReveal The Truth

**Hey guys this will be my last chapter for a while because of school. I might get the chapter called iTell Each Other out by the end of the week maybe earlier Here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I was getting books out of my locker when Sam walked over to me.

"Hey" i said

"Hey Carlotta" Sam said

"I told you not to call me that" I responded

"I'm so sorry" Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam did you get Freddie into place?" i asked

"Yep" Sam answered

"Good" i nodded with devious smile and so did Sam.

_After School_

Sam and Carly headed back to Carly's Apartment after school.

"Y'know Sam" i said curious "I Did never know why Freddie broke up with"

"Yeah me neither" Sam answered shaking nervously for some reason.

"It really hurt" I said "I mean really really hurt.

**_Flashback_**

_I kissed Freddie on the cheek as the elevator door closed. "Night Freddie" I said _

_"Night" Freddie responded, ____a couple seconds later a heard someone scream "WHAT DID I DO!"_

_"Why did Freddie break up with me?" i asked myself. I started to tear up badly. I was really hurt. _

_"Why Didn't he believe me?" i asked myself. "I said i loved him and i meant it."_

_ I walked downstairs to see Spencer watching T.V._

_"Hey Kiddo" Spencer said "Where's Freddo?"_

_"Went Home" i answered._

_"What?" Spencer asked confused "This Early?", "Wow"._

_"I know" I said_

_"I thought you 2 were dating" Spencer said._

_"We were" I answered "But he broke up with me"_

_"Why?" Spencer asked_

_"He thought he was Bacon" I answered._

_"Bacon?"_

_"He said i only loved him for what he did" I was starting to tear up._

_"Sorry Sis" Spencer said and then i started crying on his shoulder._

_

* * *

_

I unlocked the door to my apartment to see Spencer working on a sculpture.

"Hey" i said while putting my jacket away.

"Hey" Spencer responded "What up kiddos"

_A couple mins later_

Me and Sam were in the iCarly studio getting back to the "Why did Freddie break up with me" conversation.

"H mentioned this Bacon metaphor" i said "And Noseby Moseby", "Your old boyfriend"

"Sam" i said then i looked at her in angry face.

"Sam did you make-"

"I'm sorry Carly!" Sam apologized

"Sam How could you!" I yelled

"But you said-"

"I know i said, but i do love him now!"

"I'm sorry" Sam said almost crying.

"What did you tell him!"

_**Flashback**_

___"You want the truth?" Sam asked_

___"Let's hear it" Freddie answered_

___"Remember 2 years ago, when i dated that guy Eric Moseby" Sam started explaining "Kid with the big nose"_

___"Sure Noseby Moseby" Freddie said_

___"Uh-Uh" Sam said "And remember he tried me to get to be his girlfriend for like 6 months", "And i kept saying get away from me or i'll kill you"_

___Freddie nodded_

___"And then he bought me a subscription to the Bacons of The World Club and boom thought i was in love with the guy"_

___"I'm listening" Freddie said_

___"I was never in love with him, i was in love with the forieign bacon that kept showing up at my door every month"_

___"Like a beautiful greasy dream" Sam said_

___"I doubt bacon could make you think you're in love with someone"_

___"You've ever had bolivian bacon" Sam asked_

___"No" Freddie answered_

___"It changes you" Sam responded_

___"Well i didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon, i saved her life" Freddie said walking towards class on his crutches._

___"And that's Carly's bacon" Sam said and Freddie turned around. "She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did"_

___"You just can't stand the idea of Carly and Me as couple" Freddie exclaimed_

_"Very true it makes me want to puke up blood" Sam said "But still what i said is true and you know it"._

_"I gotta get to class" Freddie responded._

_

* * *

_"Puke up blood?" I asked

"Well-" Sam started again.

"You know what just go" I demanded

"Car-"

"GO!"

After that Sam left.

* * *

**I know i said this would be called iFigure Things Out but the next chapter will be called iFigure Things Out when Carly and Sam make up for this fight.**

**But just to let you guys know Griffin returns in the story and I'm a total Creddie shipper.**


	6. iFigure Things Out

**Hey guys i hope you like this chapter guys, well i got some free time while doing homework and the next chapter after this one is iTell Each Other and then iKnow how it Happened, and then iDate.**

**

* * *

**It's been one week since Sam and Carly fought and the fight put a delay on iCarly and "The Make Freddie fall in love with me" plan. Freddie has no idea what the fight is about, Carly said Sam broke something of hers and Sam just smacked him in the face and splashed soda at him.

Carly was making ice tea when Freddie came in to her apartment.

"What's up" Freddie said

"Making a beverage" Carly responded

"What kind of beverage" Freddie asked with a very flirty tone and Carly seemed to notice.

"Ice Tea" Carly answered back with a flirty tone and Freddie seemed to notice.

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"What really happened between You and Sam?" Freddie asked

"I told you she broke something in my room" Carly lied. Carly really hated lying especially to Freddie.

"Carly you're lying" Freddie said

"Am not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes you are Carly" Freddie said "I know when you're lying"

"What really happened?" Freddie demanded. Carly did not want to tell Freddie she was in love with him because it would be awkward.

"I'm not lying Freddie" Carly said

"Yes you are Carly" Freddie said "I know you to well." Carly hated when Freddie said he could read her like a book, because he could but sometimes Carly liked it.

"How about i make up with Sam?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Fine" Freddie answered. "Also I'm going upstairs to update the iCarly site"

"See ya Captain Techno" Carly responded and Freddie headed off.

"Wait" Carly said

"What?" Freddie asked

"I need to clean up there" Carly answered

"I'll do it"

"Freddie let me do it"

"No let me do it" Carly liked Freddie being nice

"Just Go" Carly interrupted and demanded.

Carly and Freddie went up to the iCarly studio and while Freddie was updating the iCarly site all Carly was paying attention to was Freddie muscles. She couldn't believe that he was working out.

Once they were done they went downstairs to have something to eat and then Freddie went home.

_Next Day at School_

Sam walked over to her locker as Carly walked over to her.

"Hey Sam" Carly greeted, but Sam didn't respond.

"Sam, Please talk to me" Carly said.

"What?" Sam asked coldly.

"I'm sorry" Carly apologized.

"So?"

"Sam i'm sorry" Carly apologized,

"If you're so sorry" Sam responded "Then why didn't you say sorry before?"

"Because you didn't" Carly answered "You split Me and Freddie up."

"Look i was trying to help you" Sam said "But i guessed wrong"

"Well you could've told me you did that" Carly answered.

"Sam can we just be friend again?" Carly asked

"No fights?" Sam asked

"No fights" Carly answered

"I get to bully other kids?" Sam asked "Even Freddie?"

"You can bully other kids but NOT and i mean NOT Freddie" Carly answered "Okay?"

"Fine" Sam responded "I get to eat all your meat?"

"Not all" Carly answered

"Then friends" Sam said and smiled.

And they walked off to class together as friends for eternity.

* * *

**Hey guys i hopes you liked this chapter! The next one will be up by Sunday or Saturday, maybe Monday. Go Creddie!**


	7. iTell Each Other

Since Carly and Sam broke up it put a delay yo the "Make Freddie fall in love with me" plan

The plan was that Sam messed with iCarly flat screen and Freddie fix's it and while Freddie is fixing it Carly comes in a flirts with him while looking hot.

But the plan totally backfired. Now they're in the hospital waiting for the news of the damage.

_Flashback to the plan that backfired._

_Carly walked in to the iCarly studio and said "Hey Freddie"_

_"Hey Carly" Freddie responded "What's Up?"_

_"Just..." Carly trailed offf._

_"Just..." Freddie repeated "Just What?"_

_"Uh do you need help with that?" Carly asked_

_"No I'm good" Freddie answered_

_"No really" Carly insisted "Let me help" Carly started to get up on the prop car to help Freddie even though she had no idea what to do, Carly just wanted to be next to Freddie._

_"Carly stop" Freddie demanded_

_"Freddie let me help" Carly demanded_

_"No wait!" Freddie yelled "Don't touch that!" Carly was surprised by him yelling at her. The wire Carly hit was electrified and it touched Freddie on his head. It electrified his whole body._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddie screamed, the wire was electrifying him really badly._

_Freddie fell off the prop car and hit his head really bad on the floor and got knocked out._

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

_"FREDDIE!" I screamed "FREDDIE!"_

_"Freddie Wake up!" I screamed once more._

_"Freddie please!" I yelled " I Love You!" because he i really do love him._

_"SAM!" Carly yelled "GET UP HERE!"_

_Sam walked in seeing Freddie lying on the floor with blood on his head with Carly sitting next to him crying._

_"Carly!" Sam yelled "What Happened?"_

_"I tried to help him" I answered "But there was an electrified wire and it touched Freddie!"_

_"He also fell off the prop car and hit his head" I explained some more "He got knocked out_

_"Wow he must be weak" Sam said _

_"Sam!" I said_

___"I'll call the hospital" Sam responded_  


_"Okay" I responded_

_

* * *

_

___2 hours later we were in the hospital waiting for the damages on Freddie_  


Me, Sam and Spencer were waiting on Freddie. Freddie's mom cut work and is on her way here.

"Freddie's mom is going to kill me" I whispered to Sam

"Yeah good luck with that" Sam responded

"Help me" i begged

"Why?" Sam asked "I did nothing", "It was all your fault"

"Thanks for the support" i answered sarcastically.

"Your Welcome" Sam said as a doctor walked over.

"Are you with Freddie Benson?" He asked us.

"Yeah" Spencer answered

"Come with me" The Doctor said

"Well the damages are that he has an concussion" The Doctor explained "He also has a broken leg and his body got electrified."

"Broken leg?" I asked

"Yeah he-" The Doctor got cut off by Freddie's Mom

"FREDDIE!" Freddie's mom kept yelling "FREDDIE!" She was looking really worried to me. I am so dead.

"Have you seen my Freddie?" She asked a doctor

"No" The Doctor answered.

"Ms. Benson!"Spencer yelled "Over here!"

"Why bring her over here?" I asked Spencer "She's literally going to kill me"

"Sorry" Spencer apologized

"Ah" Ms. Benson said "Were's Freddie?"

"Down here" The Doctor answered.

We walked and talked as The Doctor explained the damages to Ms. Benson. She kept giving me a "Your Dead" look.

We entered Fredde's hospital room and i saw Freddie sleeping like the boy i love.

"Look he's waking up" Sam said

"Freddie!" Ms. Benson "Are you alright?"

"Mom i'm fine" Freddie answered weakly

"No you're not" Ms. Benson said "That slut hurt you"

"Slut?" I asked Ms. Benson.

"Slut?" Freddie asked "Who's a slut?"

"That beast" Ms. Benson answered, she pointed at me.

"I'm not slut" I protested

"Mom" Freddie said "Carly's not a slut", "Sam is"

"Hey!" Sam yelled

"Fine" Freddie took back "You're a freak"

"Hey!" Sam yelled again "I'm not a freak!"

"Yes you are" Freddie said

"Am not"

"Am yes"

"Am so not"

"Am so yes"

"Am NOT!"

"Fine" Freddie said "You're not a freak"

"Thanks" Sam thanked

"You am stupid." Freddie said I laughed at that.

"Don't laugh!" Sam yelled at me.

"It's funny" I said

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Whatever!"

"Hey Spence" Freddie greeted

"Hey Freddo" Spencer responded "How you feeling?"

"Sour" Freddie responded

"Sour?" I asked "You have a broken leg and concussion"

"I'll deal with it" Freddie said "Like last time"

"Yeah like last time" i whispered

_Flashback_

_"That was scary and wet" I said_

_"Yeah" Freddie said "Thanks for helping me"_

_"Don't say thanks"_

_"Why shouldn't I?" Freddie asked_

_"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't need my help" I said_

_"Would you stop with that?" Freddie asked_

_"You know everyone at school said you're a hero" I protested_

_"That's Dumb" Freddie said even though it wasn't._

_"You are"_

_"I'm not a hero"_

_"You almost got killed saving my life" I said "That makes you a hero.__"_

_"I don't feel like a hero"_

_"Well you are one" I protested again "To me" as i walked over to him sitting on his bed._

_A couple seconds later i kissed him. It felt great that's when i realized i loved him._

_Ater 34 mins of kissing him i broke the kiss._

_"You okay?" I asked_

_"What?"_

_"Are You Okay" I asked again._

_"Uh yeah" Freddie answered "I just um, I mean"_

_"Could you hand me my Galaxy stun wars blazer?" Freddie asked_

_"Uh sure where?"_

_"Right Up there"_

_"Ah" i said as i handed him his Galaxy wars toy._

_"Thanks" a few seconds later he shocked himself._

_"Why'd you do that?" I asked worried_

_"Just making sure i was awake" Freddie asked. He touched my face next._

_"Yep this is happening" I chuckled _

_"You want it to happen again?" I asked _

_"Right Now?" Freddie asked_

_"Oh yeah right now" I answered_

_"Sure" Freddie answered_

_Then i kissed him again that is until Ms. Benson ruined everything by beating me with Freddie's underwear._

_

* * *

_

"Hey guys can you give Me and Carly a min?" Freddie asked them.

"Sure" Sam and Spencer both answered.

"No" Ms. Benson answered "After what happened last time" My face became red.

"Mom please" Freddie begged

"No"

"Mom!"

"Fine" Ms. Benson said.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" Freddie responded

"Look Freddie" I said "I'm really sorry."

"I accept" Freddie accepted

"Thanks" I said and i blushed

"Your Welcome" Freddie said.

"So..."

"So..." Freddie repeated

I sat down next to him on his bed

"You know" I started "I don't love you because you saved my life"

"Then why do you?" Freddie asked

"Because of that dance we had at the Groovy Smoothie" I responded

"I Love You" I admitted

Freddie just sat there stunned so i decided to un stun him with a kiss.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter yet! This took me 2 hours i hope you guy's like it! I'll try to update within the next few days the next chapter is called iKnow How It Happened and then iDate and then iGet Ready. Please REVIEW!**


	8. iKnow How It Happened

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

_"I Love You" Carly admitted I just stared at her stunned at what she just said. Carly really loves me! Wow I can't believe it._

_Then Carly leaned in and kissed me while i was laying in my bed just like last time._

**_Flashback_**

_"That was scary and wet" Carly said_

_"Yeah" I said "Thanks for helping me"_

_"Don't say thanks"_

_"Why shouldn't I?" I asked_

_"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't need my help" Carly said_

_"Would you stop with that?" I asked_

_"You know everyone at school said you're a hero" Carly protested_

_"That's Dumb" I said even though it wasn't._

_"You are"_

_"I'm not a hero"_

_"You almost got killed saving my life" Carly said "That makes you a hero.__"_

_"I don't feel like a hero"_

_"Well you are one" Carly protested again "To me." _

_A couple seconds later Carly kissed me. It felt great._

_Ater 34 mins of kissing Carly. She broke the kiss._

_"You okay?" Carly asked_

_"What?"_

_"Are You Okay" Carly asked again._

_"Uh yeah" I answered "I just um, I mean"_

_"Could you hand me my Galaxy stun wars blazer?" I asked_

_"Uh sure where?"_

_"Right Up there"_

_"Ah" Carly said._

_"Thanks" a few seconds later I shocked myself._

_"Why'd you do that?" Carly asked worried_

_"Just making sure i was awake" I answered. _

_"Yep this is happening" Carly chuckled_

_"You want it to happen again?" Carly asked_

_"Right Now?" I asked_

_"Oh yeah right now" Carly answered_

_"Sure" I answered_

_Then Carly kissed me again that is until My Mom ruined everything by Carly with my underwear._

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Carly was still kissing Freddie and Freddie was kissing back after like 10 minutes.

Ms. Benson was wondering what was going inside between Carly and Freddie.

"What are they doing?" Ms. Benson asked while pacing and worrying.

"They're probably talking" Spencer answered which they weren't.

"I'm going in there" Ms. Benson

"No" Spencer responded

"Yeah I Agree" Sam agreed with Spencer.

"They need some alone time" Spencer explained

"They could be KISSING" Ms. Benson responded

_In with Carly and Freddie_

Carly broke the kiss after 15 minutes of kissing him.

Freddie sat there extremely stunned, just looking at Carly.

"Freddie?" Carly asked "Freddie?"

"Freddie?" Carly asked again "Freddie are you okay?"

"Say What Now?" Freddie asked

"Are you okay?" Carly responded

"Would you mind giving me that electric wire?" Freddie asked wanting to shock himself again

"What?" Carly answered "No"

"Why Not?" Freddie asked

"Because You can hurt yourself" Carly answered "I'm not letting that happen again."

"Carly"

"Freddie"

"Since you just kissed me again" Freddie added "Are we like Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

"I don't know" Carly answered "Maybe"

"That's what you said last time" Freddie responded

"Then Yes" Carly said.

After that Carly leaned in and kissed her new boyfriend.

_Out in the_ Hallway

"That's it!" Ms. Benson yelled "I'm going in there!"

When she went in there she saw them kissing

"WHAT THE YUCK!" Ms. Benson yelled

Carly separated from Freddie extremely quickly.

"AGAIN!" Ms. Benson screamed

"It's Not what it looks like" Carly and Freddie both responded.

Ms. Benson took her purse and started hitting Carly with it.

"Carly don't leave!" Freddie begged. Carly ran out of the room quickly and said to Sam and Spencer "LET"S GO NOW!"

"Wha-" Spencer started

"NOW!" Carly demanded

"What happened in there?" Sam asked

"I Kissed Freddie!" Carly answered while running to the hospital doors.

"Again?" Sam asked

"Yes!" Carly answered

"Wow" Spencer whispered. Carly, Sam, and Spencer went back to Carly's apartment and Carly explained everything.

"How did it happen?" Sam asked

"Well I told Freddie i loved him" Carly answered "Then I kissed him"

"After 15 mins. I broke the kiss" Carly kept explaining "He just sat there stunned"

"So he asked me if we were boyfriend and girlfriend" Carly explained

"And You said" Sam trying to get some more information.

"Yes" Carly answered

"You said yes!" Sam said surprised, "That is the dumbest thing you ever said!"

"I panicked!" Carly responded "He's so cute!"

"Well what have you've done?"

"Said no"

"Well Deal with it!" Carly yelled

Carly ran up to her bedroom of what she was going to say to Freddie after what just happened 25 minutes ago.

* * *

**Second longest chapter! Go Creddie! Please Review! Oh yeah i forgot i had some freetime so i decided to write this the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow it depends.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. iDate

**Hey guys i'm really getting a lot of free time so here's the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Carly ran up to her bedroom and was trying to think of something to say to Freddie after what just happened at the hospital. Spencer came in while she was just looking at the wall.

"Hey Carls" Spencer greeted

"Hi" Carly responded still looking at the wall.

"Stop looking at the wall" Spencer said

"Why?" Carly asked

"Because" Spencer explained "It can give you looking at the wall syndrome."

"Looking at the wall syndrome?" Carly asked

"Yeah" Spencer answered "I got it from the Syndrome Channel."

"There's a channel called the syndrome channel?

"Yeah" Spencer answered "You have a another syndrome you know"

"What?"

"Know it all syndrome"

"There's no thing called know it all syndrome" Carly protested

"And you would know" Spencer said

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Spencer repeated.

"Stop it!" Carly demanded

"Stop It!"

"Spencer!" Carly said she was really getting angry.

"Spencer!" Spencer repeated again.

"STOP IT!"

"Fine" Spencer said "Let's talk about Freddie"

"Why?" Carly asked

"Because..." Spencer started

"Because" Carly repeated trying to keep the conversation going.

"Because you kissed him 35 minutes ago"

"So"

"So What"

"So i like him" Carly answered while getting off the bed

"So you like him" Spencer said following Carly

"What am i going to tell him?" Carly asked

"That you like him"

"I already did that! Spencer" Carly protested "Help Me." Carly ran into Spencer arms begging for help"

_At The Hospital_

"Mom!" Freddie yelled "Stop It!"

"You ARE NOT ALLOWED to see that dumbo!" Ms. Benson cried

"Carly's not a dumbo" Freddie protested

"Well she's a dumby then" Ms. Benson responded

"No She's Not" Freddie protested again defending Carly. Ms. Benson and Freddie have been fighting ever since Carly ran out of the hospital room. Freddie's mom keeps telling Freddie he's not allowed to see Carly and if he does he's grounded for lifetime.

"Well too bad" Ms. Benson said

"Stop treating me like a baby" Freddie demanded

"But you're my baby" Ms. Benson said About 20 minutes later they stopped arguing. Freddie was secretly going to date Carly against his mother's will if she was okay with it. The Doctor said Freddie could get out of the hospital in 3 days which means he'll be able to see Carly again and she'll be able to see him again

_3 days later_

"Alright try these" said the Doctor handing Freddie crutches. Freddie was trying crutches to see if they were right for him since the last time he had broken leg was when he saved Carly's life but he's grown since then so he needs new crutches.

"K" Freddie responded Freddie tried the 10th pair of crutches on him.

"These are perfect" Freddie said

"Let's Go" Ms. Benson said coldly to Freddie she still mad at him for the fight they had 3 days ago.

"Whatever" Freddie responded the same way. They didn't talk on the way back to the Bushwell Plaza.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I was anxiously pacing the living room floor waiting for Freddie to come home to his apartment. He texted me 3 days ago when the doctor informed him. I had to talk to him because were kind of dating. Then i heard Freddie's door open and i heard Freddie and his mom arguing which i expected but the not they way i expected Freddie was saying cold stuff to his mom and Freddie's mom was responding the same way. They never argued like this before. So i decided to ease drop on them.

"Mom let me!" Freddie demanded

"No!"

"Yes!" Freddie protested

"I'm not letting you see that sassy pants" Ms. Benson

"I'm not a sassy pants" I whispered to myself

"Which you call The Love of your life Freddie" Ms. Benson said

"I'm the love of Freddie's life well back at him" I thought

"Carly IS NOT A sassy pants" Freddie yelled "She's a beautiful, nice, sweet, caring girl." Really? That's what Freddie thinks of me, i never knew. Seconds later the door closed and i heard them stop arguing probably because the door is blocking the sound.

"Hey Carly" Sam greeted opening the door and coming in.

"Hi" I responded smiling

"Why so smiley?" Sam asked while repeating what i was doing

"I just heard what Freddie thinks about me" I answered

"What?" Sam asked

"He said i'm the love of his life" I started explaining

"Obvious" Sam said

"Also he said i'm a beautiful, nice, sweet, caring, girl" I ended explaining.

"Still obvious" Sam said

_4 hours later_

Ms. Benson was at work but before she left for work she said specifically to Freddie not to talk, text, or anything else that meant interacting with Me EVER and she meant it, i heard it but i went over anyway.

I rang Freddie's doorbell (noise). Freddie walked over to the door on his crutches answering the door.

"Hey Carly" Freddie greeted

"Hey Freddie" I greeted back with a flirty tone.

"Come In" Freddie said

"But your mom said no-" I said

"I know what she said" Freddie interrupted "Please Come In"

"Okay" I said

"What you doin?" I asked

"Updating The iCarly site from my com." Freddie answered

"So what are you doing?" Freddie asked

"Coming here to see you" I answered hoping Freddie would say something with a flirty tone.

"Really?" Freddie asked "Is that so? walking toward me.

"Yes" I answered "That is so"

"Uh-Huh" Freddie said with a flirty tone which i liked.

"I've got a question" I said

"What?" Freddie asked

"Do you want to kiss or update the iCarly server?" I asked

"Kiss?" Freddie answered

"Good choice." I put my arms on his neck and kissed him when he broke apart.

"What?" I asked

"Are we really now dating?" Freddie asked with a positive smile.

"Yes" i answered then is kissed him again. We kissed for about 5 mins when we both broke apart for air.

"Am i a good kisser?" I asked

"Yes" Freddie answered "But am I?"

"Yes" I answered then we kissed again, but this time we kissed for 9 min then we broke apart.

"When can we go on a date?" Freddie asked

"When you can walk" I answered then we kissed a third time but this time we kissed for the rest of the night until Freddie's mom came home.

_Next Day At School_

Me and Freddie walked into school i was helping him with his crutches when school girls surrounded him.

"Hey Freddie's back" One girl cried that's when a lot of girls surrounded him looking very dreamly at him like they wanted to date him badly.

"Hey Freddie" Another girl said flirting with Freddie when Wendy started to do it to.

"Freddie i need help on my homework" Wendy started "Can you come over my place later?" She's was flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me!

"Hey Wendy" I asked Wendy

"Yeah?" She asked

"Guess What?" I asked her

"What?"

"Stop flirting with MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

"Freddie i need help on my homework" I started "Can you come over my place later?" I liked Freddie he looked so cute in his casts!

Then Carly asked me something.

"Hey Wendy" Carly said

"Yeah?" i asked

"Guess What?"

"What?"

"Stop flirting with MY BOYFRIEND!" Carly yelled

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

Every girl was flirting with me i could see Carly was getting extremely jealous even with Wendy asking me to come over her place when I KNOW she wanted to make out with me which would make Carly mad and i MEAN MAD!

"Carly?" I asked her

"Yeah Freddie?" Carly responded really trying to be all nice without losing control.

"Let's Go"

"I couldn't agree more" Carly responded we walked off to class.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

"And Carly" Freddie asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"You're suffering from Know it all syndrome" I opened my eyes big and looked at him and responded

"There's no such thing called Know it all syndrome" I protested

"And you would know" Freddie said he laughed and i gave him a peck on on the lips and we walked off to class. Finally i have my dream as my boyfriend Freddie Benson.

* * *

**Hey guys i hoped you liked the chapter! The next one is called iGet My Cast Off and then iGet Ready. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. iMove In and Out

**Hey guys i know this chapter would be called iGet My Cast Off but that will be the next chapter or the next one after that and thanks to Hedayasamy for saying that he/her loved my stories! and i like ****Hedayasamy's story ilove her! Here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

**It's been 2 weeks since Carly and Freddie started dating and they both waited for the news for when Freddie can get his cast off because of his broken leg plus they've been EXTREMELY happy with each other and i mean EXTREMELY happy. They've been able to keep the secret of them dating away from Freddie's mom and Spencer and Sa, promised not to tell her. The relationship between Freddie and his mom has not changed since the fight they been arguing every single day and Carly hates it like she hates Freddie and Sam fighting. One day Freddie's mom took Freddie to the hospital to see about getting his cast off.

"Uh Doctor" Ms. Benson said

"Yeah?"

"Have you found about when my little boy can get his cast off?" Ms. Benson asked

"Ah" The Doctor said "Yes"

"When?" Freddie asked anxiously.

"In about a month" The Doctor answered

"A MONTH" Freddie exclaimed "I thought 2 more weeks"

"Well you broke it pretty bad" The Doctor

"Well my girlfrie-" Freddie said "I mean Carly didn't do it on purpose!"

"FREDDIE!" Ms. Benson yelled "Don't talk to this nice doctor that way!"

"Oh" Freddie yelled "Shut Up!", "You don't have a broken leg!" Freddie getting really mad at his mom

"Well you're about to get another one!" Ms. Benson threatened her son which is really really really unlikely a mother threatening her son!

"Well don't forget about yourself!" Freddie yelled they argued like this was the end of the world The Doctor was getting annoyed

"Excuse Me!" yelled The Doctor which got the entire floor looking at them.

"Go back to your place people" The Doctor demanded and everybody obeyed.

"Excuse me" The Doctor repeated "You two need to see a therapist"

"No we don't!" They exclaimed at the same time. Freddie didn't like it because it less time with Carly and more time with his mom. Ms. Benson didn't like it because it meant more time with Freddie and that's it.

"Yes you do" The Doctor responded "You 2 have a horrible relationship!"

"Well it'd be better if this thing wasn't in my life!" Freddie protested

"I couldn't agree more!" Ms. Benson agreed well they agreed on something that's a start.

"That's it!" Ms. Benson yelled "You're grounded!"

"WHAT!" Freddie screamed "GROUNDED!"

"Yep!" Ms. Benson said proud of what she just did.

"Well then..." Freddie started "I moving out!" Freddie walked on his crutches away from his mother ignoring her yelling.

Then Freddie called Carly

_Carly: "Hello?"_

_Freddie: "Hey Beautiful"_

_Carly: "Hey baby", "What's Up?"_

_Freddie: "Look i moving out of my mom's apartment and-"_

_Carly: "And you want to stay with me until you find a good apartment?"_

_Freddie: "Yeah pretty much"_

_Carly: "But the apartment you choose has to be in the Bushwell Plaza!"_

_Freddie: "Got it"_

_Carly: "K then I'll ask Spencer" _

Carly walked away to find Spencer and ask him if Freddie could stay there.

_At The Shay's Apartment_

_"_Spencer?" Carly yelled

"Yeah?" Spencer asked

"I need a favor" Carly answered

"What?"

"Freddie is moving out of his apartment and-"

"And he wants to stay here until he finds a good apartment?"

"Yeah pretty much" Carly answered

"Okay then" Spencer said "But only because he's your boyfriend"

"Thank You Spencer!" Carly exclaimed then she ran up and hugged him. Then went back to her's and Freddie's cell phone conversation.

_Carly: "Freddie?"_

_Freddie: "Yeah?"_

_Carly: "He said yes"_

_Freddie "Thanks can you pick me up please?"_

_Carly: "Sure" _

Then Carly and Freddie both hung up and picked him up Ms. Benson was crying in the hospital. When Carly got to the hospital Carly went in to find Freddie.

"Freddie?" Carly said "Freddie!"

"Over here"

"Hey" Carly greeted

"Hey" Freddie greeted back. Carly helped Freddie get up on his crutches and help him get to the car Spencer was in.

"Where's your mom?" Carly asked

"Crying" Freddie answered

"Why?"

"Because I'm moving out" Freddie answered Carly chuckled and kissed him on the lips for about 2 minutes.

"Let's go" Freddie said Carly and Spencer helped Freddie get in car and all Freddie and Carly did was make out in the back seat which made Spencer uncomfortable and really uncomfortable. When they got there Carly and Freddie stopped kissing and went up to their apartment Ms. Benson was still at the hospital crying when all the doctors were trying to stop that. Freddie wen to his apartment and packed his stuff and Carly helped him because of his broken leg.

"Done" Freddie said

"Done" Carly repeated "Now let's kiss"

"K" Freddie responded and they started kissing in Freddie's room. But when Ms. Benson came home they were still kissing. She was walking to Freddie's room and she saw them kissing.

"WHAT THE YUCK!" Ms. Benson screamed. Carly and Freddie separated immediately.

"FREDDIE!" Ms. Benson yelled "DIDN"T I TELL YOU NOT TOO SEE HER!"

"I'm going" Carly said

"You better!" Ms. Benson demanded Carly ran out of the apartment and went inside hers.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I ran out if Freddie's apartment and went inside mine. Freddie and his mom were arguing i could hear them from my living room but i couldn't make out what they were saying. I know i love Freddie but kissing him in that room was a mistake. I ran up to m room to think of what to say to Freddie and his mom next time i saw him/them/her.

* * *

**Hoped you like this chapter! The next chapter might be called iWait a Month and then ****iGet My Cast Off **and then **iMake Up but this might not be true. I'll try to update tomorrow because it's Friday see ya!**


	11. iHave a Talk

**Hey guys i hope you like this chapter! Please review! and i won't update unless i get 1 review each chapter so please be nice and review ilove her too!**

**

* * *

**

2 days after Ms. Benson caught Carly and Freddie kissing in Freddie's room. Ms. Benson and Freddie have been fighting ever since and Carly for the first time regretted kissing him at that time in that room. Cary hated Sam and Freddie fighting but she hated Freddie's mom and Freddie fighting a lot more. The part Carly really hated was that she spent less time with her boyfriend.

_With Ms. Benson and Freddie_

"You don't control the world!" Freddie protested

"But i control you!" Ms. Benson countered

"No you don't!" Freddie yelled "I moved out!"

"So?"

"So i live in Carly's apartment" Freddie protested again

"That name will not be spoken in this house!" Ms. Benson yelled

"This is an apartment!" Freddie protested

"Whatever!"

_2 Hours Later_

After 2 more hours Freddie and Ms. Benson stopped fighting. Freddie went to Carly's and Freddie's mom was well you know... Freddie walked to Carly's apartment with his suitcase packed.

"Hey Spencer" Freddie greeted

"Sup" Spencer responded

"Where am i sleeping?" Freddie asked

"Well you can sleep on the couch" Spencer answered

"No"

"Chair?"

"No"

"With Carly?"

"Really?"

"No"

"Where then?"

"Um" Spencer started "Well we only have the chair or the couch or my room"

"The couch" Freddie answered

"K" Spencer said

"Where's Carly?" asked Freddie

"At the Groovy Smoothie with Sam" Spencer answered

"K" Freddie said

_At The Groovy Smoothie_

"What do i do?" Carly asked Sam

"Make Up" Sam answered

"Were dating" Carly responded "Not fighting"

"Well then say sorry" Sam suggested

"Why?"

"I dunno"

"Sam i love him" Carly admitted "A lot"

"Talk to him" Sam suggested

"Fine" Carly said "I'll talk to him"

_Shay's Apartment_

Carly unlocked her door to her apartment and she was wondering why there wasn't any fighting going on in Freddie's apartment.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I unlocked my door to my apartment and not hearing any fighting from Freddie's apartment when Ms. Benson opened the door and looked at me.

"Hello" She said coldy

"Hi" I said shaking nervously wanting to get into my apartment

"I can't believe you" Ms. Benson said

"About What?" I asked

"About My Freddie" Ms. Benson answered

"What About Him?"

"You took him away from me" Ms. Benson answered

"I did?"

"Yes you did"

"How?"

"By making him fall in love with you"

"I didn't make him!" I defended myself "And i love him too"

"That's the problem!" Ms. Benson said and how is that a problem? Me and Freddie are boyfriend and girlfriend and we haven't broke and we probably won't.

"How is Me and Freddie dating a problem?" I asked

"Because he hates me!"

"Wouldn't blame him" I said

"WHAT!" Ms. Benson yelled

"Nothing!" I said quickly i opened my door and went in quickly. Then i went up to the iCarly Studio to figure things out when i saw Freddie doing his techy stuff. I walked into the iCarly Studio.

"Hey" Freddie greeted then he walked over to me on his crutches and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" I greeted back. Freddie could see something was wrong with me.

"Something wrong?" Freddie asked

"It's nothing" I answered

"Carly don't lie" Freddie insisted he could always tell when i was lying.

"Your mom and me had a talk in the hallway" I said Freddie just walked on his crutches back to doing what he was before I walked in.

"Freddie" I said "Freddie"

"What?" Freddie asked coldly which is not common of him to say to his own girlfriend.

"She talked to me" I said Freddie still didn't listen

"Freddie please" I begged "I Love You"

"What did you 2 talk about?" Freddie asked

"She blamed me for making you fall in love with me" I answered

"True" Freddie said

"True?" I yelled

"Yeah true" Freddie said "You're a beautiful, nice, caring, loving, girl", "I couldn't have asked for anything better for you as my girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked "That's what you think of me?"

"Yep" Freddie answered "And 1 more thing"

"What?"

"The doctor said i could take my casts off in a month" Freddie answered

"REALLY!" I yelled happily and ran up to Freddie and hugged him but he couldn't hug back because of his crutches.

"But i thought like 2 more weeks" I said

"So did i" Freddie agreed "So do we kiss or more hugging?"

"Kiss" I answered so we kissed.

* * *

**Hey guys! you guys know my other story iStart a Fanwar? well i didn't know i stole the idea i serious! I deleted the story before this thing goes out of hand and i'm sorry ****  
randomness101-SEDDIE FAN please forgive me! Watch Fred: The Movie!**


	12. iWeek 1

**Carly's P.O.V.**

A week after Freddie told me when he could get his cast off, we have gotten closer. We have spent almost every moment together either making out, working on iCarly or other stuff. I found out why Freddie's dad left him and he learned why my mother died and about my dad. I walked up into the iCarly Studio to see him doing something with his computer.

"Hey Freddie" I greeted happily

"Hey Baby" Freddie greeted back so i gave him a peck on the lips.

"Whatcha' Doin?" I asked

"Updating The iCarly server" Freddie answered

"3 more weeks" I said

"Yep" Freddie said "If only then was now"

"But then will be now in 3 weeks" I said

"True" Freddie agreed "Hey i need you to get Sam"

"For what?"

"An iCarly bit"

"K" I said and i gave him a kiss a cheek then i called Sam.

_Sam: "Hello?"_

_Me: "Hey Sam"_

_Sam: "Hey Carlotta"_

_Me: "I told you not to call me that"_

_Sam: "Sorry Carls"_

_Me: "Look i need you to come over"_

_Sam: "Why?"_

_Me: "Freddie need us to shoot an iCarly bit"_

_Sam: "Which One?"_

I held he my hand over the speaker of the phone and asked Freddie which iCarly Bit.

"Freddie Sam wants to know the iCarly bit" I said

"The Spit take" Freddie answered

_Me: "Freddie says the spit take"_

_Sam: Okay i'll be over in a min."_

_Me: "K bye"_

_Sam: "Bye"_

"Sam says she'll be over in min." I informed Freddie

"Please be a month" Freddie said then he laughed

"Freddie" I said

"Sorry" Freddie apologized

"Well until Sam gets here" I started "What do you want to do?"

"Update the iCarly server" Freddie joked which annoyed me.

"About Kiss?" Carly asked

"I agree" Freddie said. So i put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Kissing Freddie felt really amazing my spine tingled and electricity went through my like Freddie and I were supposed to be together in the first place because we were. About 7 minutes later Sam walked in on Me and Freddie kissing.

"You people give me a rash" Sam said after she said that we broke apart.

"Hey Sam" I greeted

"Hey Carly" Sam greeted back "Nub"

"Stupid" Freddie said

"I'm not stupid!" Sam protested and here we go again

"Really?" Freddie asked "I didn't notice besides the fact you're failing school."

"STOP IT!" I yelled but they didn't. So i went downstairs to get some meat put extra lipstick on. After that i went back to iCarly Studio handed Sam some Meat and gave Freddie a kiss on the lips which got them to be quiet.

I broke apart from Freddie and he had a smile on his face.

"Maybe i should try this more often" I said

"Yeah Maybe you should" Freddie and Sam said at the same time. After Freddie shot the iCarly bit Sam left and Me and Freddie went back to kissing. Well week one of the month till Freddie get's his cast off crossed off.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! and just so you know down under this is the list of chapters to go from iStill Love Freddie and there's all of them!**

**1. iThink About Carly**

**2. iThink About Freddie**

**3. iSee Carly Daydreaming**

**4. iTrick Carly and Freddie**

**5. iReveal The Truth**

**6. iFigure Things Out**

**7. iTell Each Other**

**8. iKnow How It Happened**

**9. iDate**

**10. iMove In and Out**

**11. iHave a Talk**

**12. iWeek 1**

**13. iWeek 2**

**14. iWeek 3**

**15. iWeek 4**

**16. iGet My Cast Off**

**17. iMake Up**

**That's what i've got so far, But i'll update the rest of chapter's as soon as possible.**


	13. iWeek 2

2 more weeks till Freddie gets his cast off and as of week 2 Carly and Freddie decided to do something else the making out. Carly was going to the mall with Sam on the last day of week 2 and Freddie is going to spend the last day of week 2 with Spencer doing guy stuff. Carly walked downstairs to have breakfast before she left with Sam when she saw Freddie laying on the ouch watching T.V.

"Hey Freddie" Carly greeted then she bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips upside down like Mary-Jane and Spiderman did in the first movie when those thugs tried to rob Mary-Jane.

"Sup Baby" Freddie greeted back "What you going to do with Sam?"

"Go to the mall" Carly answered

"Obvious" Freddie said as Carly walked over to the fridge.

"What are going to do with Spencer?" Carly asked her boyfriend

"Stuff" Freddie answered

"What kind of stuff?" Carly asked while getting cereal out of the fridge.

"Guy Stuff" Freddie answered

"What kind of guy stuff?" Carly asked

"Regular Guy stuff" Freddie answered

"What kind of regular guy stuff?" Carly asked

"I don't know" Freddie answered "Stuff." Carly pored her milk into her cereal and walked over to sit next down to Freddie.

"I thought Sam deleted this show" Carly said

"She did" Freddie replied

"Then how did you get Celebrities Under Water?" Carly asked

"Spencer bought it back" Freddie answered

"And he didn't tell me" Carly said

"Not my fault" Freddie informed his girlfriend

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carly asked starting to get a little angry because neither Freddie or Spencer told Carly that Spencer bought back Celebrities Under Water back because she hated that show a lot because David Schwimmer died live on air.

"I only found out yesterday" Freddie answered "Sorry"

"It's okay" Carly accepted

* * *

_At The Mall_

Carly at Sam were at Build-a-Bra picking you know what. Carly was uncomfortable being with Sam for some reason.

"Carly want to get something to eat after this?" Sam asked

"Fine" Carly answered "But no sloppy meat places"

"What?" Sam cried "That's torture!"

"So is being with you" Carly whispered to herself

"Were getting meat" Sam said

"Were getting pizza" Carly said

"Meat!"

"Pizza"

"Meat!"

"Pizza"

"Meat!"

"I can leave right now" Carly said

"So what" Sam said

"You won't have any money to buy yourself food" Carly informed Sam

"Fine Pizza" Sam said "This is torture"

"So is seeing you hurt Freddie" Carly said

"Hey!" Sam said "I've been nice to nub lately"

"Yesterday you punched him in the arm because you thought he touched your chicken!" Carly defended Freddie

"Well he did" Sam protested

"He was with me all day" Carly said

"Yeah" Sam said "Making out"

"What?"

"Nothing" Sam quickly said

* * *

_With Freddie and Spencer_

Spencer and Freddie were at Spencer's apartment figuring out what to do.

"How bout fence?" Spencer asked

"I have a broken leg" Freddie said

"Right"

"How bout make a sculpture?"

"Still a broken leg"

"Unfair!"

"So is being with you" Freddie whispered to himself then right at that moment Gibby walked in.

"Sup" Gibby greeted

"Hey Gib" Spencer greeted back

"Sup" Freddie greeted to Gibby

"Whatcha guys doing?" Gibby asked

"Trying to figure out what to do" Spencer answered

"How much progress you getting to? Gibby asked

"Not much" Freddie answered

"How bout all of us got down to the Groovy Smoothie?" Spencer asked Freddie and Gibby

"Sure" Gibby answered

"I'll go with that" Freddie answered and they left to go to the Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

_At The Mall_

Carly and Sam were heading to a Pizza place while Sam was grumbling to herself how getting pizza was torture and Carly would rather be with Freddie and he thought the same thing.

"Where is it?" Carly asked herself

"Don't know" Sam answered "But if we can't find it we have to get meat!"

"Or we go back to my apart-" Carly started "Look there is it is." Carly got some pizza them went back to doing girly stuff like Build-a-Bra or the lipgloss store but then Carly had an idea.

"Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"I know what can do!"

"What?"

"Well you know in 2 weeks Freddie gets his cast off" Carly explained "And i want him to get him present"

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because he's my boyfriend and i caused his broken leg" Carly answered. Carly and Sam went all over the mall looking for present for Freddie in 2 weeks but they couldn't find anything because Freddie liked stuff separately like his techy stuff, and Galaxy Wars.

"There's nothing here" Carly said disappointed that she couldn't find anything.

"Like there's going to anything" Sam stated

"Sam!"

"Well it's true"

"How bout i get him a techy thing?" Carly asked "Like a server." Carly decided to get him to server and the version she got him is 15.0.7 which costed like $100 but she said Freddie was worth it and so was dating him.

* * *

_At The Groovy Smoothie_

* * *

"Here you go" Gibby said as he handed Freddie his smoothie. Freddie usually did that job but he had a broken leg so he couldn't

"So Gibby are you still dating Tasha?" Freddie asked

"Nope" Gibby answered

"Why not?" Spencer asked

"She felt we we were not meant to be" Gibby answered

"Obvious" Freddie said

"So we broke up" Gibby said

"So now you broke up with Tasha" Freddie started "You think about dating anyone else?"

"Maybe Sam" Gibby answered. Both Spencer and Freddie spit out their smoothies and the smoothies got on Gibby.

"You have a problem" Freddie stated "For wanting Sam"

"I don't have problem" Gibby protested

"Is that so?" Spencer whispered

* * *

_At The Mall_

"If we were sisters" Sam said

"Yep" Carly agreed "But that'll only happen if you marry Spencer"

"Or if you marry a boy that's related to me"

"But that's Sisters-in-law"

"I know"

"Besides i'm marrying Freddie if he asks me" Carly stated "Not a boy related to you."

* * *

**Chapter done! and i hoped you guys liked it! and below is the name of chapter 18! that will be in the future.**

**18. iTry To Bond**


	14. iWeek 3

It was the last day of Week 3 and Ms. Benson was making herself breakfast but doing in anger. She was making herself pancakes, while sobbing silently, she was really sad Freddie moved out again, but this time (in her opinion) he moved in with the "monster" A.K.A Carly. Since last week Carly and Sam went to the mall, and Freddie hung out with Spencer and Gibby. Since then Carly and Freddie decided to just keep making out and watching T.V. together but all they watched was Girly Cow (which Freddie hated) but Carly kept saying "Please for me?" and as usual Freddie gave in. Right now Carly and Freddie were watching Girly Cow and Carly's head was Freddie's shoulder.

"Can we watch something else?" Freddie asked "I hate this show"

"But this is a new episode" Carly responded

"C'Mon" Freddie complained and then Carly kissed him for about 2 minutes. When Carly pulled away she asked if they could watch more Girly Cow.

"Now can we watch more Girly Cow?" Carly asked and Freddie nodded staring at her lovingly then Carly put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder again. They sat there for a few more hours and Carly got tired and fell asleep on Freddie.

_The Next Morning_

Spencer walked in with his new girlfriend Selina and he just met her yesterday when he saw Carly and Freddie sleeping on each other.

"Look" Selina said "It's the iCarly people"

"Yep that's my sister" Spencer said

"You never told me your sister was from iCarly!" Selina exclaimed

"Well i was going to tell you!" Spencer said "but you never gave me a chance"

"Sorry" Selina apologized "And who's the boy sleeping next to her?"

"Oh. That's Freddie" Spencer answered "Carly's boyfriend, he had a fight with his mom and Carly said he could stay here till things cool down"

"Why is he wearing a cast?" Selina asked

"Oh he broke his leg by accident and Carly's healing him back to health" Spencer answered

"How did he break his leg?" Selina asked

"He fell of the prop car and got electrified" Spencer answered "Here let me wake them up. Carly, Freddie" Spencer started shaking them so they would wake up to meet Selina.

"What?" Freddie asked starting to wake up

"5 more minutes Spencer" Carly said trying to go back to sleep while she held onto Freddie's arm tighter

"WAKE UP!" Spencer screamed which startled Selina, Carly, and Freddie.

"WHAT?" Carly and Freddie both yelled

"I want you to meet Selina" Spencer said as like nothing just happened

"Hi" Carly greeted looking really tired

"Hey" Freddie greeted looking the same as his girlfriend

"Hi I'm Selina" Selina greeted "I'm a big fan of your show"

"Nice to meet a fan" Carly said "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Sure" Spencer said "let's go Selina" Spencer took Selina's hand and lead her out the door.

"Freddie" Carly said

"Yeah?" Freddie asked

"Come here" Carly said then she leaned in to kiss him and they kissed him for about 5 minutes, 3 more mins. then last time.

"Who has the best girlfriend in the world?" Freddie asked

"You do" Carly answered

"Hey look" Freddie said "I've got to update the iCarly server. Can you help get up on my crutches?"

"K" Carly answered "Here" then Carly helped her boyfriend get up so he can update the iCarly server and when Freddie saw the stairs he asked for more help.

"Um... Carly. Can you hel-" Freddie said before Carly cut him off

"Yes" Carly said as she helped him upstairs to iCarly studio. While Freddie was updating the iCarly server Carly sat on the prop car watching him do it.

"Done" Freddie said

"Good" Carly said as she got off the prop car and walking towards to Freddie "Now let's get back to where we were"

"Ok" Freddie responded as Carly kissed him.

Sam entered Carly's apartment looking for Carly (obviously).

"Carly!" Sam yelled "Carlotta!" Sam walked up to the iCarly studio to see Carly and Freddie kissing which she was not surprised by. Sam decided to interrupt the couple by walking in.

"You two make me want to puke!" Sam said and at that Carly and Freddie separated immediately and they both blushed.

"Oh" Carly said "Hey Sam"

"Get a room" Sam demanded

"We are in a room" Freddie stated then Sam gave him a look

"I'll shut up" Freddie said looking at his girlfriend

"Can you two ever stop kissing?" Sam asked and they both blushed again

"Where's Spencer?" Sam asked

"With Selina" Carly answered as she walked over to the prop car and Freddie went to his computer

"Who's Selina?" Sam asked

"Spencer's new girlfriend" Freddie answered Sam

"Anyways" Sam said "I've got a great idea for iCarly"

"What?" Carly and Freddie both asked

"We get a random kid" Sam explained "Tie a rope to him and push him off a-"

"What did i tell you about seriously hurting people?" Carly asked

"It's bad and you can go to jail" Sam answered

"And like you've already done that" Freddie stated sarcastically and Sam gave him another look

"I'll shut up" Freddie repeated "Again"

"Any others?" Carly asked

"Yes" Sam answered looking at Freddie

"No" Carly said

"Freddie?" Carly asked "You got any ideas?"

"Ye-" Freddie answered before Carly cut him off

"Besides Sam getting hurt" Carly said

"No" Freddie admitted and then Sam walked over to Freddie and stomped on his cast

"OW!" Freddie cried

"SAM!" Carly yelled "APOLOGIZE!. NOW!

"I'm sorry i stomped your foot" Sam apologized as Carly helped her boyfriend recover

"Why the broken one?" Freddie asked

"Because i knew it would hurt you" Sam answered and then Carly gave her a look

"I'll shut up" Sam said

"Here let me make it better" Carly said and then she gave Freddie a peck on the lips "Better?" and Freddie just nodded

"Good" Carly said "Now let's get back to the iCarly ideas"


	15. iWeek 4

One more day til' Freddie got his cast off and Carly was determined to be there when it happened and Ms. Benson started to calm down about Carly and Freddie dating but she and Freddie still fight, plus she has to take Freddie to the hospital to get his cast removed to but Carly has been trying to get Freddie to apologize to his mother and he says "She needs to apologize first." Today on the last day all Freddie decided to do is stay in the iCarly studio, updating the iCarly site, working on his computer or watching T.V. Carly walked into the iCarly studio getting back from the Groovy Smoothie to see her boyfriend sitting on the bean bag watching "Celebrities Under Water" and she really hated that show.

"Got you a smoothie" Carly greeted entering the studio

"What kind?" Freddie asked

"Blueberry Blitz" Carly answered handing the smoothie over to Freddie

"My favorite" Freddie said

"Uh" Carly said looking annoyed

"What?" Freddie asked looking a little worried

"Do you have to be watching this?" Carly said pointing to the show Celebrities Under Water.

"Oh That?" Freddie asked

"Yes that" Carly said

"Yes i like this show" Freddie said "It's fun to watch"

"It's not fun to see crazy celebrities go under water to see how long they can hold their breath" Carly informed Freddie "And David Schwimmer died live on air"

"That was one person" Freddie said

"So" Carly said "There could be more...and there will be more"

"You don't know that" Freddie said

"Oh really?" Carly asked looking like she was right all the time when she knows she's not.

"Yes really" Freddie answered

"Fine" Carly said "I bet you $20 that another person will die on that show"

"You $20 want to bet on death?" Freddie asked looking at Carly as if she was crazy then Freddie got up with his crutches, took the remote the controlled the T.V. and shut the T.V. off, next he walked over to Carly and looked at her lovingly.

"I shut it off" Freddie said "Happy?"

"Yes" Carly said then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately when Spencer walked to the front door of the iCarly studio to see Carly and Freddie kissing so he decided to leave them alone by walking away silently back downstairs. When Spencer walked back downstairs Sam entered.

"Where is Car-" Sam started to ask

"Carly's kissing Freddie" Spencer answered

"Again?" Sam asked

"Yes" Spencer answered

"It's annoying" Sam said

"I Know" Spencer agreed very annoyed

"I got it!" Sam yelled all of a sudden

"What?" Spencer asked

"We break them up!" Sam suggested

"No" Spencer said "Carly would be devastated"

"And Freddie would be too" Sam said looking really happy "It would break Freddor's heart!"

"No Sam" Spencer said "We just got to get them split up for a while"

"Okay" Sam agreed

* * *

**I know this is very short but i hope you like it, please read and review!**


	16. iGet My Cast Off

**Here you go the world premiere chapter of iGet My Cast Off! I tried to do my best! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Today was the day for Freddie finally to get his cast off after a whole month. Ms. Benson drove Freddie to the hospital to get the cast removed. Ms. Benson wouldn't take Carly with her and Freddie because she now hated her...more. Spencer decided to drive Carly and Sam to the hospital, but Sam just wanted to see Freddie and his mom fight more. When every got the the hospital Ms. Benson tricked the "front desk" person into thinking that Carly, Sam, and Spencer weren't supposed be with them. Carly, Sam, Spencer walked up to the counter person to inform them that they were with Freddie and Ms. Benson.

"Hello were here to see um...the Benson's" Spencer sid just realizing that the counter person was a girl and was cute. The Counter Girl looked about 16 or 17 years old just like Carly, Sam and Freddie. Spencer started flirting with her when Carly stopped him to inform them they were here for Freddie and Freddie only.

"What?" Counter Lady asked

"Yeah the Benson's" Spencer said in a flirty tone

"I'm sorry but that lady over there with that injured boy that's actually pretty cute just said that you people weren't with them" The Counter Girl informed

"What?" Carly asked "That injured boy happens to be my boyfriend, so don't try anything lady"

"Well that lady said that-" The Counter Girl when Sam interrupted her madly. The Counter Girl was surprised that Sa would talk to her that way but Spencer and Carly weren't surprised of Sam's attitude.

"The lady tricked you into thinking we weren't with them but we really are!" Sam shouted "Now you better let us in there or you are going to have a very bad rest of the day and probably that worst rest of the day in your life lady."

"That's no way to speak to me" The Counter Girl said "ANd how do i know you're tricking me and that other lady is not?" and of that question Carly, Sam and Spencer were speechless because they couldn't think of anything to respond to that unless she's seen iCarly.

"Hey do you watch iCarly?" Carly asked

"Yes" The Counter Girl said

"Well have you ever seen the guy behind the camera?" Carly asked

"Yes" The Counter Girl said "And my name is Ms. Lisa"

"Well that's him" Carly said "Ms. Lisa"

"Oh well i'm sorry" Ms. Lisa said "Go right ahead." Carly, Sam, and Spencer walked throughout the hospital to find the room because "Ms. Lisa" forgot to tell them to room number. It took them about 30 minutes and Carly was hoping they didn't take her boyfriend's cast off yet because she wanted to see it happen. When they finally found the room they saw Freddie and Ms. Benson talking to the doctor but they weren't talking to each other. After that they carefully removed his cast while Carly, Sam and Spencer were waiting in the hallway. Freddie came out of the room walking for the first time in a month and anxiously waiting and hoping his girlfriend was just outside the door. Freddie walked out the door and when carly saw she ran up to him and hugged him when she noticed a slight limp.

"Freddie!" Carly shouted as she ran up to hug him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Baby" Freddie greeted as he kissed her cheek then she kissed him and for a couple minutes when sam AND Ms. Benson had enough while Spencer walked off to find a vending machine.

"Okay break it up" Sam and Ms. Benson at the same time and Carly and Freddie both blushed. Ms. Benson just walked away and Spencer drove the iCarly gang back to the Shay's apartment. Carly and Freddie just headed up to the iCarly studio to make out while Sam and Spencer watched Television.

"Hey i got to update the iCarly site" Freddie said as he walked over to his computer. When Carly heard this she looked pretty disappointed because she just wanted to kiss him especially without his cast.

"Oh..." Carly trailed "Well...I thought we could do something else"

"Like what?" Freddie asked "We could Study for the test next week for Ms. Brigg's or talk how the chance of Spencer dating or th-"

"Your such geek" Carly said

"Don't be vicious" Freddie said as Carly walked over to him

"Well is this vicious?" Carly asked as she planted a passion kiss on her boyfriend's lips and they kissed til the wanted to stop them Freddie answered Carly question. Freddie broke the kiss between him and Carly.

"That isn't vicious at all..." Freddie said as he trailed off then kissed her again when a light bulb popped in Carly's head so she broke the kiss.

"How bout' we go to the Groovy Smoothie?" Carly asked

"Sounds good" Freddie said as he took Carly's hand and they walked downstairs and off to the Groovy Smoothie. When they got there T-Bo saw that Freddie had got bis cast removed so T-Bo gave him 2 free smoothies, One for Carly and One for Him.

"Hey Freddo you got the cast off!" T-Bo exclaimed "How bout' you take 2 free smoothies as a you got your cast off present?

"I'd love it and i'll take one Strawberry Splat and one Blueberry Blitz" Freddie said as T-Bo handed him the smoothies. Freddie saw his girlfriend sitting at a table waiting for smoothie firmly.

"Here you go" Freddie said as he handed the smoothie over to Carly

"Thank you" Carly said. Freddie and Carly spent their day together as a very happy couple.

* * *

**Like it? Well this took me about 2 hours to write and the next premiere chapter is iDidn't Do That and then iHost a Famous Game Show. iDidn't Do That will be about chapter 20 or 21.**


End file.
